An Unknown Past
by Spyder Kaiba
Summary: A new girl moves into town with a hidden past. When Kaiba gets amnesia, and his memory finally comes back, can she use her past to help him through his?
1. The New Girl

Spyder: Hey everyone!  
Seto: *groggily* Huh? Where am I?  
Spyder: You're gonna help me with my flick.  
Seto: WHAT?! Wait. Why should I do that?  
Spyder: Because if you don't I'll show everyone this tape of embarrassingly  
hilarious moments.  
Seto: How'd you get that?  
Spyder: *shrugs* I drugged your soda before you got it. Then I just sat by  
and video taped when you got high. *grins evilly* Muahahaha *cough*  
Seto: You wouldn't dare!  
Spyder: Boy! You sure don't know me very well. But, would you like to take  
a shot at that bet?  
Seto: -_- Alright! Alright! You've got me. *sigh* I'll help you.  
Spyder: ^_^ Yippee! Ok. Now do the disclaimer.  
Seto: -_- Awww, do I have to?  
Spyder: *flashes tape at him*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any character pertaining to Yu-gi-oh.  
In fact, I don't own anything but this fic and -- WHAT! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME  
TO READ THIS!  
Spyder: *flashes tape again*  
Seto: Oh, all right. In fact, I don't own anything but this fic and Kaiba's  
blackmail tape. Ok. I said it. Happy.  
Spyder: ^_^ Very. Now. LET'S GET THIS FIC ON!  
AUTHORS NOTE: All chapters have been edited with the help of Kaibagirl91.  
++++++  
( )= Thought  
Chippie 1: The New Girl  
(Crap. A new day at a new school in a new city. How crappy can this  
pathetic life get.) Saria skated towards the school, Domino High. (Stupid  
uniform. I HATE skirts!) She took off her skates and tossed them in her  
backpack and marched off into the school.  
*****  
After picking up her schedule at the office, she started towards her first  
class. Walking down the hall, she saw circles of friends, laughing and  
having fun. She frowned; she didn't have any friends. At all. Ever. She  
also saw couples standing together and having alot of fun. This made her  
really scowl; every fifteen-year-old girl wanted to be loved. But she  
didn't want to be near anyone. She had been alone for years, and it was  
going to stay that way. She would make sure of it.  
*****  
Saria made her way into the classroom and found an empty seat towards the  
back. As she sat down, a tall brunette walked in. He walked past her  
silently, only raising an eyebrow at her, and sat down in the seat behind  
her. (Hmmm. He's kinda cute. NO! I can't be thinking this! It's not right!)  
She began to think about her past. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when  
the bell rang. (Talk about a flashback!) Students flooded into the  
classroom, but one stood out to her. He was a short boy, with pointy, tri-  
colored hair. (He uses way too much hair gel.) "Saria, please stand up so  
the class can see you." The teacher was introducing her to the class. She  
rose slowly and stood for a few seconds before quickly sitting back down.  
She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. "Now, class, let's  
begin," continued the teacher.  
*****  
"Do you want to sit with us at lunch today?" asked the short boy. She had  
found out that his name is Yugi. "Sure," she replied. She followed him and  
his friends to a table and sat down. "So Joey," asked one boy, Tristan,  
"how was your date with the cinnamon roll?"  
"It was great," replied Joey. "I...huh, WHAT?! All right, c'mon!" Joey  
lunged at Tristan, who dodged him. Joey stumbled out into the walkway,  
where he was pushed aside by the brunette from earlier, Kaiba.  
"Out of my way, mutt," he said.  
Joey grabbed Kaiba's collar. "What'd you say?!" Joey yelled at him, his  
face turning red. Kaiba calmly removed Joey's hands and shoved him to the  
side. He began to walk off.  
"Oh, mommy, mommy," Joey began to taunt. "Help me. Big bad Joey's scaring  
me." Kaiba continued to walk, ignoring Joey's calls. "Hmph. Your mother's  
probably too ashamed to respond, ya jerk," Joey called.  
Kaiba stopped and turned, his face red with fury. "My parents are dead," he  
replied quietly. Saria moved to a few feet to Joey's side.  
"Ha. You should be rottin' in the ground with 'em," he taunted. "In fact,  
HMPH," Joey cried in pain and surprise. Before Kaiba could even think to  
strike, Saria had made her move. Joey looked down to find her foot in his  
stomach. She removed her foot and stood upright, as tall as she could,  
still shorter that both Joey and Kaiba.  
"Don't mock the pain of others," she simply said, before pushing through  
the crowd that formed and darting through the doors.  
+++++  
Spyder: So what do you think about the first chippie?  
Seto: WHAT?! It su-  
Spyder: I knew you'd love it. Hey guys, please review. PLEASE, PLEASE,  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! And NO  
flames please. I hate it when people get all mean and start cussing at me  
and-  
Seto: Yeah. You get the idea. Just be nice.  
Spyder: I write better when I know that people like my stories. 


	2. The Invitation

Spyder: I'm back!  
Malik: *groans* Where am I?  
Spyder: You're gonna help me with my fanfic!  
Malik: Ans why should I do that?  
Spyder: Well, if you don't, I'll release this humiliatingly hilarious video  
of you.  
Malik: I don't have time for this. I have vengence to take. Besides, you  
don't have a tape of me.  
Spyder: How much do you want to bet on that?  
Seto: I wouldn't bet very much if I were you.  
Malik: She has a tape on you, too?!  
Seto: Yep. And I was her camera guy on yours.  
Malik: Great. So, if I help, will you give me the tape?  
Spyder: Maybe. It all depends on if I want to make another fanfic or not.  
Malik: So there's a hope?  
Spyder: Ummm, no. Not really.  
Malik: -__- Crap.  
Seto: Yep.  
Spyder: ^_^Anyway, on with the fic! But first, disclaimer time!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh (no matter how hard I wish) or characters  
pertaining to Yu-gi-oh.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: All chapters have been edited with the help of Kaibagirl91.  
+++++  
The Invitation  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
(Why did she just kick the mutt and then run off like that? I thought she  
was friends with those morons.) Kaiba sat at his desk, trying to finish the  
seemingly endless paperwork for his company, but, no matter how hard he  
tried, he couldn't take his mind off Saria. He just couldn't figure out why  
she stood up for him. It was only her first day, and already everybody in  
Domino High knew about her. He smirked. (I guess there's more to her than  
there seems to be. Maybe I should ask her to the party next week. NO! I  
can't be thinking this!) He had stood alone for years, trying to be  
seperate from emotions. He couldn't accept change now. He wouldn't.  
*****  
"What was her problem?" asked Joey, on the way home from school.  
"No one knows," said Tristan. "We looked everywhere for info on this girl.  
The internet, the school office, the phone book, everywhere. We didn't even  
find a trace."  
"That's strange," said Yugi. "I wonder why the office didn't have any info  
on her."  
"Maybe she's in the witness protection program," Tea thought outloud.  
"Yeah, right," replied Joey.  
"She has a good point, Joey," said Tristan.  
"Ya know, I don't think so," said Yugi. "I think it's something else."  
*****  
Kaiba and Mokuba were walking down the street, towards the ice cream shop.  
"...Or maybe I should have the bananna split, or the chocolate malt, or  
the...," Mokuba was saying, with no end in sight. Kaiba had to smile as he  
looked at the young boy. When he looked forward again, he saw Saria. He  
couldn't help but stare at her as they passed each other, not noticing that  
Mokuba had stopped talking and was looking at him.  
"You like her, don't you?" he asked his big brother.  
"What?! What makes you think that?" Kaiba asked defensively. Mokuba only  
gave him a sly smile.  
"Seto's got a girlfriend! Seto's got a girlfriend!" he began to chant.  
"Shut up! I do not!"  
"Why don't you ask her to my costume party next Friday?" Kaiba was silent  
for a moment.  
"So, what kind of ice cream do you want again?" he finally asked.  
"Oh yeah! Maybe I should get a ..."  
*****  
Saria skated uneasily to school the next day. She didn't want to be back at  
this place again. She took off her skates and slowly walked back to the  
locker. (I hope the guys aren't here today.) As soon as the thought crossed  
her mind, she heard them.  
"Hey! Saria!" she heard Yugi call. She turned to face them.  
"Hey," she said. She noticed that Joey kept his eyes on her, afraid that  
she would hit him again.  
"So are you going to the Halloween party next Friday night?" asked Tea.  
"What Halloween party?" she asked.  
"The one Kaiba's throwing," replied Yugi.  
"I hadn't heard about it," she said.  
"We're all going. Do you want to come with us?" Saria looked down at the  
floor, as if in a trance. Suddenly, she looked back up.  
"Sure. After all, Halloween is my favorite time of the year."  
"Great! Meet us in front of my place?"  
"Ok. Sure."  
"Ok. Bye."  
"Bye." Smiling, she ran off to her next class.  
+++++  
Spyder: Ooooo. Halloween.  
Seto: Whatever.  
Malik: The next chapter should be interesting.  
Spyder: Yep! It will be! Sorry guys! I know this isn't too great, but the  
next chapter is the best I've thought up so far! So, don't give up on me!  
The next chapter should be up next week sometime. So stay tuned!  
Seto: So, what happens at this party that's so great?  
Spyder: You'll just have to wait and see! Muahahahahahah*cough* Yeah.  
Malik:Oh joy. So, can I go home now?  
Spyder: Ummm, let me think. NO!  
Seto and Malik: -__- *groans* 


	3. Halloween Horror

Spyder: Oooooh. Halloween. My favorite holiday.  
Malik: What about Christmas?  
Seto: Or Valentine's Day?  
Spyder: I love Christmas too, and Valentine's Day TOTALLY sucks!  
Malik: O_o Hmmm. Well, ok. *opens chocolate bar*  
Spyder: NOOOO!  
Malik: What?  
Spyder: Now you must be sacrificed to the Hershey Monster!  
Malik: What?!  
Seto: I told you not to mess with her head too much.  
Spyder: *picks up butcher knife and begins to chase Malik all over the  
place* NOW YOU MUST DIE!!!  
Seto: Well, let's just start the fic before this gets too bloody.  
Disclaimer: Spyder doesn't own YGO or Hershey's chocolate.  
A/N: All chapters have been edited with the help of Kaibagirl91.  
+++++  
Halloween Horror  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
"Hey guys," called Saria, running towards the Turtle Shop. "Sorry I'm  
late."  
"It's ok," Yugi replied.  
"Yeah, ok," murmured Joey, inching away, but not taking nervous eyes, off  
of her.  
"Hi Joey," she said cheerfully.  
"Yeah, hi," Joey murmured.  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"Yeah, ok," he replied.  
"Ok! Then let's go!" cheered Tea, dressed as a cheerleader.  
"Yeah! C'mon you guys!" called Tristan, the great drill sergeant.  
*****  
(I wonder if she'll come.) Kaiba was busy wiring and programming the  
decorations as Linkin Park pounded through the gigantic speakers, shaking  
the old warehouse. (After all, it is a party. But, then again, she did act  
strange when it was brought up in class.) Suddenly, a huge black bat  
swooped down in front of him. He shrieked and fell backwards. Then he heard  
an evil laugh playing over the sound system. He turned and looked towards  
the sound booth.  
"Sorry, Seto," Mokuba yelled over the music. "I was just testing the  
system."  
"Right. Why don't you just go light the candles," he suggested.  
"Ok!"  
*****  
The guests were arriving, and Kaiba still hadn't seen Saria. He sighed and  
began to walk back to the sound booth to change CDs and get the holographs  
ready to go. He had been working on the system for only a few minutes when  
the door opened and Saria walked in. She was wearing a black dress that  
made her look great. (She looks like she could be the queen of the  
underworld. WHAT?!) He shook his head and scowled when he saw Yugi, Joey,  
Tristan, and Tea walking in behind her. (Great. A midget, a Chihuahua, a  
soldier, and a preacher.)  
*****  
Saria was just starting to enjoy herself. It surprised her. She hadn't had  
this much fun in years, ever since the accident. Suddenly a bat flew down  
in front of her, and the ghost of a soldier walked through the wall. She  
walked over and stood next to the sound booth and laughed as she realized  
that it was a hologram. She looked up at Kaiba as he looked down at her,  
apparently pleased that she was impressed. There were screams on the other  
side of the building as the hologram of a zombie made its way up from the  
floor. She couldn't believe that Kaiba had sunk so much money into a  
Halloween party. He didn't seem like that kind of guy at school. She  
watched the zombie began to walk through the crowds. Her grin quickly  
became a look of horror as a startled man suddenly jumped away from the  
realistic hologram and bumped into a table, knocking over the candles on  
top, setting the walls on fire. People panicked as the blaze quickly spread  
across the ceiling. No matter how hard they tried, no one could put out the  
flame. Saria just stared at the flames, and no matter how hard she tried,  
she couldn't pull herself away.  
* Flashback *  
"Mommy, you're funny," giggled the little girl.  
"Well, Saria, I learned that from your father," the young woman replied.  
"Ha! I'm the Grim Reaper, and I'm coming for you, Saria! Ha, ha ha ha ha!"  
he declared. The two ran around the room several times before he finally  
cornered her against a table. He took a final step forward and the little  
girl took a step back and into the table, knocking over a candle. The  
flames soared up the curtains at an unbelievable speed and across the  
ceiling. She ran for the front door as fast as her little legs could carry  
her. She turned, thinking that her parents were right behind her. There was  
a crash as the ceiling caved in and she heard her parents scream in horror  
and pain.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" cried the frightened and confused five-year-old. Suddenly,  
everything went black.  
* End Flashback*  
* Saria's POV *  
I felt a strong hand grab my arm, and heard someone yell, "Come on!" It was  
Kaiba! I turned and stared at him for a moment, and the two of us made a  
break for the door. We were just a few yards away when part of the flaming  
ceiling fell down in front of us. We both turned and frantically searched  
for a way out.  
"Kaiba," I yelled over the roar of the blaze. "The window!" He ran over to  
me as fast as he could. "It's too high! I can't reach!"  
"I'll lift you up, and you throw down a rope for me when you get to the  
top," he replied.  
"Ok!"  
*****  
"I'm up!" I called after a minute of climbing. He just smiled up at me. I  
turned to look for a rope. Suddenly, I heard a loud crack, like the sound  
of a gunshot. I quickly turned my head to Kaiba just in time to see a beam  
swing down and smack him on the side of his head.  
"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I watched his eyes roll up in his head and he  
slumped to the floor.  
* End POV *  
+++++  
Spyder: -_- *sniffle*  
Malik: What's wrong?  
Spyder: I haven't gotten many reviews.  
Seto: Oh, no! Please don't make her cry! She does horrible things to us  
when she's upset. Just wait 'till she posts 'Vengeance Is Mine'!  
Spyder: -_- If I don't get a few more reviews, I won't update, and you  
won't find out if Kaiba makes it out of the fire alive! Mua  
hahahahaha*cough* Yeah.  
Malik: Please review. I want to see if he burns to death.  
Spyder: Aren't you supposed to be running, Malik?  
Malik: *gulps*  
Spyder: The more reviews I get, the faster and more inclined I'll be to  
update. Bye for now! *begins to chase Malik around with the knife again* 


End file.
